Mr Steal Your Girl
by BellasLunaticFringe
Summary: Nikki Bella and John Cena's relationship begin falling apart. John starts changing in Nikki's opinion. A certain superstar that likes to Show Off starts catching Nikki's attention. Will John be able to steal her heart again? Or will Dolph give Nikki the things she's dreamed of? Stay tuned. Please read and review.
1. Just the Beginning

Nikki Bella was in a happy, loving with John Cena. They are so in love, but there are certain things that Nikki gave up because of her love for John. John has made it clear to Nikki that he would be so lost without her and their ups and downs mean everything to him.

"Good morning Nicole," John said laying bacon in a pan.

"Good morning John," Nikki said with a smirk.

Nikki grabbed John's hand and kissed him. He smiled so widely at her and Nikki couldn't take her eyes off of him. When John got finished making breakfast, he served Nikki and gave her a sweet tea. The two chatted for a little while.

"Do you have any idea of what you're going to do when you leave WWE?" he asked.

"I am looking at some acting facilities to keep my entertainment career going," Nikki replied taking a sip of her tea.

"That's very good and I am proud of you for exploring your options," John said grabbing her hand.

"Thank you John," Nikki said planting a kiss on his lips.

"So, how's Brie and Bryan?" John asked curiously.

"Well, they're doing fine, but Bryan will no longer be a WWE Superstar," Nikki said sadly.

"What?" John said puzzled. "Bryan never told me anything."

"He got injured and WWE told him that the best thing for his health is to retire from wrestling," Nikki replied.

"I love getting in the ring and teaming up with him at times. I'll miss that," John replied.

"Brie is throwing Bryan a party. It'll be fun," Nikki said with a smirk.

John got up from the table and grabbed Nikki's plate along with his. Nikki asked John if she could help him with the dishes, but John said that he would do them. Nikki grabbed her duffle bag and John's and put them in the trunk of her Range Rover. The two got into the vehicle and drove to San Diego, California where Monday Night RAW was being hosted.

Nikki was preparing for her match against Summer Rae. Summer wasn't Nikki's rival, but she is a heel. Nikki was dominating Summer until momentum broke when Naomi distracted her from pinning Summer. Summer was getting the advantage until another blonde woman showed up with Dolph Ziggler's theme blaring. The Ravishing Russian Lana made her way down the ring. Lana jumped onto the apron distracting Summer. She stepped into the ring yelling at her and Summer smacked Lana, but the match wasn't over. When Summer turned around Nikki did her finisher and pinned Summer. This was a different turn for Lana, but she became quick allies with Nikki Bella.

Raw was running smoothly and Nikki had some time to talk to John before his match.

"You were smokin' out there Nicole, "John said with a wide grin hugging Nikki.

"Thank you John. I am so excited to be teaming up with Lana as allies. There's a rumor going around that she is subject to show some in ring abilities on Smackdown this Thursday." Nikki said confidently.

"Now you know how I feel about rumors," John said with a serious look.

"I know, I know. I'll go talk to her and find out if its true or not. Good luck on your match baby," Nikki said happily.

"That's my girl. Thank you," John said blowing a kiss to Nikki as she walked away.

Nikki walked down the halls of the arena in San Diego and found Lana.

"Hey Lana can I talk to you?" Nikki said.

"Sure, what's up?" Lana said nicely.

"Is it true that you're going to actually perform in a WWE ring live on Thursday?" Nikki questioned eagerly.

"Yes, it is very true. Nobody was supposed to know yet, except you and Summer, Dolph and Eva Marie," Lana replied honestly.

"Well, I was thinking, do you have any ring gear?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I didn't know when WWE would want me in the ring, so I had somewhat of an idea, but I don't know exactly what." She replied.

"What are your ideas?" Nikki asked.

Lana showed Nikki the pictures of something that had a girly/edgy style to it. Nikki and Lana talked to Sandra and got the materials needed for Lana's ring gear for Thursday. Dolph Ziggler approached Nikki pulling her to the side.

"Dolph, is something wrong?" Nikki said with a confused look on her face.

"WWE wants me to feud with John again," Dolph replied.

"Did you say anything to them yet?" Nikki replied.

"No, they're giving me the option to choose to feud with Cena," Dolph replied with a sigh.

"You're already in feud with Rusev. They want you to double feud?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, they want me to double feud. I am not going to feud with John because I am in a good feud with Rusev."

"Then I say stick to what you got Dolph, "Nikki replied. "Oh, and I'll see you around."

ONE MONTH LATER

John and Nikki were beginning to have normal relationship problems. John was becoming more and more tired with how busy he was getting, so any chance he got he went to sleep. Nikki is in the high peak of her career and is tired too, but she does anything to get that little time with John.

"John I am so glad to be home, now I get to spend some time with you," Nikki said hugging him so tightly.

"I'm glad to be home too Nicole," John said wearily.

"Let's go out to dinner, on a date," Nikki suggested.

"Sweetie I would love too, but I am so tired," John said sleepily.

"Whatever John. You go to bed; I'm going over to Eva's," Nikki said disappointed.

"Nicole, c'mon don't be like that," John replied.

"Be like what? Oh, wanting to spend time with my boyfriend because he's been so busy and tired lately. All I wanted to do was go on a date with you tonight," Nikki replied angrily.

Nikki grabbed her purse and slammed the door as she walked out of the house. Nikki was infuriated with John. How could he pick sleep over her? Nikki drove to Eva's house and rang the door bell when she arrived. Eva opened the door.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" Eva questioned.

"I got mad at John, so I walked out of the house and told him that I was coming over to your place. Gosh, I'm sorry I should've called you first," Nikki replied wiping her eyes.

"You're fine girl, come on in," Eva said inviting Nikki into her house. "So, what exactly happened between you two?"

"Our schedules have been so busy with WWE, but I manage to make whatever time left for John. Most of time John would do that, but now its like all he wants to do is sleep. I suggested that John and I should go out tonight, but he said he was too tired," Nikki said with a little anger.

"Your man should've took the little time he had with you Nikki. When I come home from a long day, all Jonathan wants to do is spend as much time with me when he's away from work," Eva replied with a smile.

"You're exactly right. Do you mind if I crash here for tonight?" Nikki asked.

"Absolutely," Eva said as she walked back to her room.

Nikki changed into her pajamas, grabbed a blanket and slept on the couch.


	2. The Escalating Problems

**Here is Chapter two. I hope you like it and enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

The next morning John rolled over hoping to have Nikki by his side. Instead, he woke up to him and an empty bed. He was puzzled to as why Nikki was not laying beside him, then he remembered the sound of Nikki's angry voice. He rose out of bed scratching his head and the onto making up the bed. I guess you could say John was borderline OCD when it came to his house. Such a beautiful home with only him in it at the moment. The front door had been open and then the sound of black Louis Vuitton heels clacked on the hardwood floor. John walked down the steps and saw Nikki and he approached her.

"Nikki, I'm sorry about last night," John said grabbing her bag.

"All I wanted to do was have a nice date with you John," Nikki said taking off her heels.

"I know and I was a fool for passing that up because of how tired I was," John said apologetically.

Nikki gave John a hug a then he kissed her softly, but passionately. John treated Nikki with a nice lunch date accompanied by Brie and Bryan Danielson. Nikki was fixated on John and he was lustfully looking into her brown eyes. When lunch was over John helped Nikki to the car and took her out to go shopping. Nikki felt so loved and appreciated by John until things took an unlikely turn. John was a business man as well as his current role in WWE. Therefore, he was required to take business trips. He was the face of the company, so Vince had him booked for meetings and a possible heel turn for his character. The busier John got, the more Nikki was worried about how their relationship would stay intact.

Nikki was at their beautiful, giant home when John walked through the door.

"John," Nikki called as she approached the door way.

John lifted up his finger to show he was on the phone.

"Well hello to you too," Nikki said disappointed.

After John got off the phone from his business call he searched the house for Nikki.

"Nicole," John called. "Nicole."

John walked up the long staircase up to the master bedroom.

"There you are Nicole, I've been looking all over for you," John said.

"What do you want John?" Nicole said rolling over to her side.

"Nicole, I was going to tell you I won't be home from Saturday to Monday," John replied.

"I got one question for you John," Nikki responded.

"Yes," John said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want this relationship anymore?" Nikki asked sadly.

Nikki rose up and propped herself against the pillows and John grabbed her hand.

"I do Nicole. I'm not going to walk away from the person I love," John said holding tightly onto her hands. "Sure, I'm busy most or all of the time, but it doesn't mean I don't have time for us."

Nikki wanted to believe it, but there was something her gut was telling her. Nikki leaned over and kissed John's cheek then got out of bed. She had to figure out what was going on with John, so she called Randy Orton and invited him over to their house. A nice silver GT 500 Mustang pulled up and Randy had just gotten out of the car. He approached the door casually ringing the doorbell. Nikki opened the door and gave Randy a hug.

"So, Randy have you seen any suspicious signs of John?" Nikki asked.

"Well, he's not the John I'm used to. John is much, much busier than he used to be which is affecting our friendship as guys. A lot of the other Superstars and Divas are saying John is not the same anymore," Randy responded.

"Can you explain?" Nikki asked.

"Well, Brie came up to me and said '"I tried talking to John about how him and Nicole are, but he just put his finger up because he had to take a business call.'" Randy responded.

John walked down the stairs listening to Nikki and Randy's conversation.

"That's good to know. John told me earlier that he wont walk away from me, but Randy I feel our relationship slipping through the cracks," Nikki responded with her head down.

"Hey, Nicole, it will all work itself out. Okay?" Randy said hugging Nikki.

John walked into the living room. "You guys are talking about me behind my back?"

"I'm just trying to see if anyone else has noticed the change in you. That's why I called Randy," Nikki responded.

"What goes on between us, stays between us," John said getting angry.

"Cena, we're just trying to figure out why you're so distant from everybody. Nikki feels like you don't want this relationship anymore because you're always busy," Randy responded defending Nikki.

"Randy shut up, Nikki can defend herself. Nikki you're the one that wants out," John said more assertively.

"John, you don't have to be so rude to Randy and no I'm not. I've fought tooth and nail for this relationship. I have sacrificed marriage and kids to be with you and I decided I didn't want that because I wanted you," Nikki said with tears streaming down her face.

"You know what Nicole, you can have that because we are over," John said with anger.

"John, you're making a mistake. See this is what business with Vince McMahon does to you," Randy responded.

"Get out, just get out," John screamed.

Nikki packed up her stuff crying and feeling so hurt. Randy offered to drive her, but she said she could drive herself. Nikki set all of her belongings in the trunk and back seat. She put the key in the ignition and drove to Phoenix, Arizona. She arrived to Dolph's house and knocked on the door.

Dolph opened it and said," Nikki is everything alright, you're makeup is ruined."

Nikki chuckled. "I don't know why that made me laugh, but I have bad news."

Dolph invited Nikki in and said," What is it?"

"John broke up with me. He's so caught up in his head with work and I'm sure he doesn't realize what he did," Nikki said in tears.

Nikki started crying again and Dolph hugged her and told her everything will be okay.

"Well, you know I'm here for you. I may be your ex Nicole, but I care about you," Dolph said wiping her tears.

"Thank you Nick," Nikki said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Dolph said hugging Nikki back.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" Nikki asked.

"You can stay as long as you want Nicole," Dolph said with a smile.

Dolph helped pack Nikki's suitcases and belongings into his house. He let Nikki have her own privacy and just wanted to make sure she was okay.


End file.
